The Night Before the Plunge
by SPNwin97
Summary: It's Sam and Deans last night together before Sam takes the plunge. Takes place between 5x21/5x22.  Warning: SLASH, language, Dean/Sam  not graphic , Rated Mature just in case.  Hope you enjoy :


Hello everyone ^-^ So this is my first fic that I have actually posted. I have dozens stored on my computer but there not ready yet.

I have so much love for Supernatural and for the boys. This fic is pretty short but I'm really happy with it :)

since its my first one PLEASE comment and review! It would be much appreciated!

WARNING: SLASH, Language, Dean/Sam (not graphic though) Rated M just incase :)

I DON

* * *

><p>The Night before the Plunge<p>

The door opens with a click to a dark room. A man easily over 6 feet tall walks through the door frame and slowly close the door behind him. He takes a deep breath and lets out a silent sob. Backing up against the door he slides down it till he hits the floor. The man brings his hands to his face and tucks his knees to his chest. He just sits there in the dark, occasionally letting out a quite cry.

Sam Winchester knew he was making the right decision, the only decision. It was right that he ended the Apocalypse, the one he started by killing Lilith and setting Lucifer free. He told Dean that he was okay with this choice, that Dean didn't have the option of telling him he couldn't do this. But in truth Sam was scared. Scared of Lucifer, of the hole, of messing up once again, and above all he was scared of leaving Dean.

Another sob rang out into the empty room. Dean wasn't here so he could let his guard down for a minute or two. Sam lifted his head and whipped some of the tears away with the back of his hand. He stared into the darkness of another nameless, shit-dump motel room. Dean was at the bar a block away trying to erase reality with alcohol. Dean… he was always saving Sam; from Ruby, from his addiction, from Sam himself, and even Death. But Dean can't save him this time and he knows it. He can't sacrifice himself for his baby brother's mistakes anymore.

Sam pushes himself up of f the floor and to one of the beds in the room. He falls down onto it and the mattress cries out. He made Dean swear that he wouldn't try and bring Sam back. That he would go live some normal apple-pie life. What Sam didn't say was that he wanted to have that life with Dean. Sam wanted to buy a house in Kansas, get a normal ass job, and drink a beer on the porch with Dean. Sam loved Dean, but in more than just a brotherly way. Dean was all Sam has ever had and all he ever wanted. Sure it was fucked up, that he loved his older brother that way but he was going to hell on the express train anyways. Besides Dean loved Sam the same way, it's been like that for years. Yes they have had their interruptions like their father, Ruby and, oh yeah, death. Yet they have always found themselves coming back to one another. They live off each other's light and cut out each other's darkness.

The Impala roared into the motels parking lot causing Sam to leap up from the bed and dash into the bathroom. He couldn't let Dean see him like this or Dean would lock him up in a hole somewhere in the North Pole. That way Sam would never say yes to Lucifer. Now safely tucked away in the bathroom he turns on the shower, might as well since he is already in there.

The outside door opened and Dean walked in to the black room. At first he thought Sammy wasn't here but then he heard the spray of the shower and gave a little smile. Dean walked over to the small table in-between their beds and turned on the light. Looking back at the bathroom door he gave a little sigh and flopped down on his bed. He just laid there looking at the paint that was peeling off from the ceiling. An apple-pie life wasn't worth living without Sam. He promised not to try and bring Sam back but who was he kidding, of course he would. He loved Sam with every fiber, every inch of his being. The world was finally starting to understand that love and then the Apocalypse happened. Their love had to be put on hold once more, like it has been all their lives.

The bathroom door creaked open and steam came bellowing out. Sam walked out in his white t-shirt and dark jeans. He turned to his duffle bag without meeting Dean's gaze.

"You're back early."

It came out husky. His throat was a little raw from all the crying. He hoped Dean didn't notice.

"Yeah, didn't feel like drinking all that much. Plus there was some blonde chick that wanted in my pants. She was a little too drunk and she had a mysterious rash around her mouth."

Dean gave a shudder and Sam forced out a weak chuckle. When Sam turned around he kept his gaze glued to an unidentifiable stain on the floor. Dean noticed how Sam was avoiding his eyes and got up, walking towards Sam.

"Look at me Sammy."

When he didn't Dean gently took Sam's head in his hands and lifted it to face his. When Sam's hazel eyes locked with Dean's green ones he saw Sam's were red and puffy. He had been crying and was trying to hide it, always trying to be the tough guy.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Why didn't you call me or something?"

A tear fell from Sam's eye as he wrapped his arms around his brother's protective body. His forehead was resting against Dean's neck.

"I-I'm scared De. I tried to make you think I'm okay with this, but I'm not. I don't want to say yes to Lucifer, I don't want to leave you behind again!"

By now the tears were flowing freely from Sam and Dean was almost right there with him. He cupped Sam's face with his hands and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He moved his face so they were touching foreheads.

"Sam, you know if there was another way I would find it even if it killed me. You made this choice and I wish it wasn't the only choice, but it is. Life without you will be my own personal hell on Earth. You're my brother, my best friend, and the only person who can hold my heart. God, Sammy, I love you so much."

"I wish everything would just go away. That Michael and Lucifer, Heaven and Hell, was someone else's problem. That only you and I remain and we get that sweet tasting apple-pie life."

Dean pulled back to look at Sam in the eyes, a small smile playing at the older's lips.

"You and I both know that apple-pie isn't for us. Were not normal and we never could be. We wouldn't fit in, but the thought is nice."

Sam shifted putting his hands on Dean's chest. He looked up to Dean's face with a look heartbroken sadness. Tears threatened to spill over once more.

"De, I'm sorry. For Ruby, for mom and dad, for hell, for the Apocalypse, for every single thing I've done that hurt you. I love you, more than anyone will ever know. I love you smell, your touch, your voice, your… everything. Were soul mates, we have been all our lives. Look at everything we have been through and yet we still stand strong together.

Sam paused and chewed on his lower lip before looking back up at his brother.

"Dean, when I'm gone I want to move on and-"

He was cut off by one of Dean's fingers on his lips. He took Sam's hands and led them over to the bed and sat down.

"Sam, look at me. Everything you have done and will do is for a reason. I don't blame you for any of it and I never will. You stay strong and keep fighting even if no one else believes in you, even if I don't believe in you. No matter what it takes you make things right. You are everything I love in this fucked up world, you keep me sane, and you're the very air I breathe. I love the way you pout your bottom lip when you want to get your way, the smirk you have on your face when you turn and call me a jerk, the way your eyes light up when you wake up in the morning. My love for you will go everywhere with you whether it be heaven or hell."

Dean lays a hand on Sam's neck and leans into him. Their lips touch gently and through this small connection every unsaid word, every thought is understood. Time seems to stop at this one moment, everything here is perfect. Tonight is Deans last night with him before Sam takes the plunge and Dean intends to spend it showing Sam how every pore of his body is completely and undisputedly Sam's.

Tonight wasn't sex filled with passion, desire, and lust. Tonight was love making filled with the feelings of home, gentle caresses, and whispers of love. This was the last night they could be just Sam and Dean Winchester. And it was here, in this nameless, shit-dump motel that their love, their fire, created a bond that even hell couldn't brea

* * *

><p>Soooooooooo, what do you think? Please let me know :) I really injoyed writing this. I got the idea from the song Conversation 16 by The National.<p>

Anywho I should have another up soon if you guys like what I do.


End file.
